


It Smelled Of Cinnamon

by GrammaticalMurder



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Body Horror, Child Abuse, Dehumanization, Gen, Horror, Mink's Centric, Mink's Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrammaticalMurder/pseuds/GrammaticalMurder
Summary: This is the life and death of no one.





	It Smelled Of Cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an old fic I fished out of my files from long ago.

Platinum Jail, blessed with prosperity, is Midorijima's El Dorado. With riches, every sleaze a king and every slag a queen under the grand shield of Platinum Jail. Behind the mysterious doors of Platinum Jail's greatest tower however, reveals the city's most pitiful subject.

Origins from Earth's most comical country, it arrived in Midorijima in a state of agony and shock. Once seen as a young girl with a hopeful future, it is now seen as just  ** _it._**

The specimen could still recall many events that led to its bane. It still remembered the look of terror in the other specimens' eyes as the mysterious fur trappers clad in uniform released countless cracks of thunder. With each crack of thunder, a "person" fell down.

The organism could remember the fires that rose around the entire forest. It could remember waking up to a white and silver world where the doctors performed tasks that stripped it of its humanity. During those days, she was becoming something that the chimpanzees would cackle at.

What the subject could not remember, was its brother arriving on the island along with the rest of the shipment. Could he have escaped? Could he be alive? All meaningless questions that will not to be answered.

_The worst thing is that he is gone,_ it thought  _the best thing is that he is gone._ It were these thoughts that left tears on its raw cheeks.

At some point, the subject's captor abandoned it for a more, how one would say, a more recyclable material. The captor's neglect was a cruel yet merciful action towards the organism. Bittersweet is a very familiar feeling to the poor subject, like cinnamon. Over many years, it grew grateful for the taste of bittersweet.

One moment however, sweetness was all the hopeful specimen could taste on its tongue. The doors were unlocked, alarms weren't triggered, guards weren't around; the chance to escape was now.

It has seen many of its relatives try to escape, resulting in a rather unpleasant ending; it simply wasn't an easy task. So why has all logic disappeared from this hour? Why are there no doors locked? Why are there no guards around? Who is behind all of this? It decided that these suspicions will not help it escape to its freedom.

Weak from not using its legs for countless of years in this dark room, it stumbled onto itself. The subject eventually gained balance and limped desperately along the halls. The fear of being caught constantly invaded the organism's frail mind, but as long as the absence of logic continues to work in its favor, it will not let the fear stop it from escaping the colorless world.

Many years ago, it gave up on the thought of faith; however, a miracle is occurring at this very moment.  _He_ r faith has never been stronger than it is now. The  _girl_  will not allow this miracle to go to waste.

The coldness in the air bit into her raw flesh as she proceeded to limp through the last door to freedom. She found herself in a narrow but endlessly long alleyway between tall black buildings. The girl does not see or hear anyone around her, allowing her to collapse against the cold walls. The girl was at rest for a while until she caught a bittersweet scent that forced time into a brief halt. The scent was coming through the alleyway; the scent of cinnamon.

The girl turned her head down the alleyway in hopes of seeing a familiar face. The girl picked herself up and ran down the alleyway. The girl could finally be with her family again. All the suffering was coming to an end if she could just make it to the end of this alley way.  _Just a little closer…_

A crack of thunder was released that night and a mass of flesh plopped onto the cold ground. The body was then retrieved by the stealthy hunters ordered by the Captor himself. Perhaps there was more use to the mangled flesh; besides, having a "being" rushing out of Platinum Jail's regal Oval Tower in anguish won't seem very tasteful to the public.

A death did not occur that night in Platinum Jail. No, nothing terrible ever happens in Platinum Jail. Life goes on as normal and happy for everyone in the crystal dome. Even if a death did happen that night, it wasn't like it was a death of a person. At most, it would've been like the death of an animal, just an animal.


End file.
